Energy Crafting 101
by Miha'eh Sennen'djet
Summary: Long ago, a great man lived, worked, and shared his knowledge with his students. Now, after thousands of years, he has reemerged into the world. Dismayed by the dabbling of the youth, he's set out to recreate his lessons in the mystical arts, and restore Earth's Magick, once and for all. - Staring Mahaad and lots of OC's as the story progresses. If I have to go Xover I will.
1. Prologue: The Syllabus

Author's note: I hope everyone enjoys this. And maybe some of you will learn stuffs too. If anyone wants to RP the class, I've been LRPGing Mahaad with my local group of over 2 dozen friends for almost a decade. PM me if you're interested. It's based on something Mahaad would have given his students in Egypt, but based in the modern world and tweaked to its standards so his newest students can understand it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters, nor do I own some of the content in the lesson materials themselves for the purpose of being incapable of being able to rewrite it in my own words or at times being incapable of saying it better myself. I will attempt to add a full bibliography at the end of the story and site my materials where I drew from other sources. I'm no expert but I'll do my best. I don't own it. Please don't sue me. ^_^

* * *

Prologue: The Syllabus

The room was well lit. An ornate wall clocked ticked quietly and the monotone of a box fan gave substance to the otherwise still, stagnant air. Two thin shelves, one at about head height, the other at a comfortable waist height, ran nearly the length of one wall, the head of a queen sized bed was pushed against the wall with only a small walkway against the wall where the door to the hall was. It just missed the foot of the bed when it opened.

At the foot of the bed, and across a narrow path from the door was a small bi-level desk covered in drawers. Next to it, a bookshelf was haphazardly filled with books and DVDs, boxes and supplies to make a hundred different crafts. Under the window, two fold-away end tables supported a full size eighty-eight key, hammer-action keyboard. A large corner-set litter box molded to the far corner between the dresser and piano. The dresser next to the bed was just tall enough to sit flush with the shelf. Bowls of food and water sat beneath the legs of the desk near the door. Amidst it all was only a single four or five square meter open area in the middle.

Every surface was filled to falling over as things and other things were stacked upon things that had been there since they had. Books and old soda bottles, bits and bobs, and random tools lay amongst it all, framed pictures leaned against the walls, and what-not was cluttered in assorted piles.

The closet, whose door was nearly hidden behind a bean bag chair, piled high with yet to be done laundry in collapsible baskets, pillows and articles of clothing never to be worn again, yet to be sent off to charity, was filled with unpacked boxes, waiting to move again as soon as their owners had the means.

A long-haired tortoise-shell cat laid on the bed, another short-haired russian blue laid on top of the bookshelf.

George Winston's Forest album played softly from an open laptop, sitting atop its thin hard-shell case on the bed.

"Focus."

A young woman, started from her thoughts as the relative silence was broken. "Sorry Mahaad..." Her posture slumped and she lowered her head looking from beneath her dark blond curls at the tall, blond haired figure sitting opposite her on the bed.

The man smiled. Gently, he reached out and laid a finger under her chin, bringing her head back up. His eyes shone with reassurance in their vivid, sky-blue depths. He spoke in a soft tenor laced with an accent impossible to place for anyone in the modern world, save for those who knew. "Be steady on target. Relax, Heather. You'll do fine."

She nodded taking a deep breath. "Alright... So... What's first?"

Mahaad's smile brightened as he pulled a worn stack of papers from a leather satchel.

"I've spent a good few years compiling this information. I haven't had a student in this world before." He paused considering the more advanced studies he instructed at home.

"The lessons are much different in Egypt, and they are begun much earlier in life. But I believe I have woven your culture and methods of learning into this well. There's less energy here to work with, though. We'll go over why later. For now, I want you to take a look at what I'll be going over with you in the next few months."

"Alright." Heather responded nodding slightly and peering curiously at the papers he flipped through. His dark tan stood out against the whites of the pages.

"Here we are." He found what he was looking for and laid it before her.

She groaned at the sight of the syllabus. "I just finished high school!"

"That sounds like whining."

Heather sighed and returned to the page.

* * *

Energy Crafting 101

Beta Class A

**Instructor:**

High Priest, Master Magician, Mahaad Sennen'djet

Welcome to Energy Crafting 101; a class to teach you to use the energies of this world through study, hard work, and practice.

**Objectives:**

This class is designed to help you in honing abilities that you already have, open new doors into things you may not have otherwise considered, and be more well rounded in what you can do.

**Grading Policy:**

20% Homework  
20% Quizzes  
10% Participation  
20% Mid-Term Exam  
30% Final Exam

90 – 100 A

80 – 89 B

70 – 79 C

60 – 69 D

0 – 59 F

*You will all receive your grades the week after the midterm and final.

**Homework Policy:**

Written materials and an assignment will be given with a new chapter every Saturday. The assignment is to be returned by the following Saturday when the quiz for that chapter will be given.

Please label your assignments on the top right of the page with your name, the date, and the proper title, number them properly, with a double space between questions and return them to me on or before the date that they are due. Quizzes and Tests will be due the day they are given. Assignments are considered open book though quizzes and tests are not.

Late assignments are collected by the date that chapter ends and the new one begins at half credit unless accompanied by a brilliantly written excuse. This is, however not to be made a habit of. Also, if you are unable to complete a quiz or test on the scheduled dare, please inform me ahead of time and other arrangements can be made.

**Requirements:**

Participation in all categories is required, including but not limited to questions, comments, and discussions of the topics in the lesson materials.

You will be receiving basic spelling kit to use in the practical lessons that I'll be giving to you, complete with all the supplies you will need in this class in the more hands on portions.

All journal entries include a noting and copy of all the vocabulary words given at the beginning of the section and summarizing each point. The journal itself will be collected at the end of the class as a final project before being returned for you to use as a reference guide in higher level classes.

**Calender:**

**Chapter 1**

Finding Your Center

1-1 Energy

1-2 Breathing

1-3 Grounding

1-4 Meditation

1-5 Visualization

_Assignments:_

- Complete a journal entry of the chapter.

- Perform the given Guided Meditation.

- exercise; Energy Weaving Visualization.

_Examinations:_

- Complete Quiz 1.

**Chapter 2**

Proper Energy Use

2-1 Introduction to Energy

2-2 Casting Circles

2-3 Calling the Quarters

2-4 The Cone of Power

_Assignments:_

Complete a journal entry of the chapter.

- excercise; a Cast Circle.

_Examinations:_

- Complete Quiz 2.

- Complete Test 1 Over Chapters 1 and 2.

**Chapter 3**

Common Crafting

3-1 Magick verses Majik

3-2 Invocation verses Evocation

3-3 Spells, Rituals, and the Spoken Word

_Assignments:_

- Complete a journal entry of the chapter.

- excercise; Invocation.

_Examinations:_

- Complete Quiz 3.

**Chapter 4**

Astral, Ethereal, Corporeal

4-1 Planes of Existence

4-2 Gate, Portals, and Pathways

4-3 Auras and Chakras

_Assignments:_

- Complete a journal entry of the chapter.

- excercise; Chakra Cleansing.

_Examinations:_

- Complete Quiz 4

- Complete Test 2 Over Chapters 3 and 4.

**Chapter 5**

Spirit, Body, and Soul Connection

5-1 Body, Soul, and Spirit

5-2 Using Metaphysical Abilities on the Corporeal Plane

_Assignments:_

- Complete a journal entry of the chapter.

- Report on personal Metaphysics.

_Examinations:_

- Complete Quiz 5.

**Chapter 6**

Arts of the Craft

6-1 Spellseals including Protections, Bindings, Healings, and Blessings

6-2 Spell Composition

6-3 Composing and casting Incantations

6-4 Composing and casting Enchantments

_Assignments:_

- Complete a journal entry of the chapter.

- Copy Spell-Seals.

- Composing an Incantation.

_Examinations:_

- Complete Quiz 6.

- Complete Test 3 Over Chapters 5 and 6.

**Review 1**

_Assignments:_

Study Chapters 1-6.

_Examinations:_

- Midterm Exam Over Chapters 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, and 6

**Chapter 7**

Tools of the Trade

7-1 Spell Components

7-2 Candles

7-3 Stones, Crystals, and Metals

7-4 Herbs and Herbal Preparations

7-5 Runes, and Sigils

_Assignments:_

- Complete a journal entry of the chapter.

- Copy rune chart.

- Making an Herbal Infusion.

- Exercise; Crystal Cleansing.

_Examinations:_

- Complete Quiz 7.

**Chapter 8**

Sacred Space

8-1 Altars

8-2 Sanctuary

8-3 Hallowed Ground

_Assignments:_

- Complete a journal entry of the chapter.

- exercise; Altar Set-ups.

_Examinations:_

- Complete Quiz 8.

- Complete Test 4 Over Chapters 7 and 8

**Chapter 9**

Common Sources of Energy

9-1 Sun, Moon, and Planets

9-2 The Base or Expanded Elements

9-3 Ten Sacred Woods or Four Sacred Winds

9-4 Dieties

_Assignments:_

- Complete a journal entry of the chapter.

- Research Project and Oral Presentation.

- exercise; Energy Spindling

_Examinations:_

- Complete Quiz 9.

**Chapter 10**

Tine and its Affect on Energy

10-1 Wheel of the Year

10-2 Sabbats

10-3 Moon Phases, including Waxing, Waning, and Void of Course

_Assignments:_

- Complete a journal entry of the chapter.

- Lunar Casting Chart

_Examinations:_

- Complete Quiz 10.

- Complete Test 5 Over Chapter 9 and 10

**Chapter 11**

Past, Present, and Future

11-1 Interpreting Dreams

11-2 Interpreting Visions

11-3 Tarot Layouts and Readings

11-4 Oracle Readings

11-5 Scrying Mirrors, Pools, Stones, and Maps

11-6 Dowsing Divinations

11-7 Rune Stone Layouts and Readings

_Assignments:_

- Complete a journal entry of the chapter.

- Distinguishing the difference between Dreams and Visions

- exercise; Tarot, Reading a Celtic Cross Layout

_Examinations:_

- Complete Quiz 11.

**Chapter 12**

The Loom

12-1 Astrology

12-2 Zodiac

12-3 The Fabric of Being

12-4 Spiritual Enlightenment

12-5 Past Lives and the Collective

_Assignments:_

- Complete a journal entry of the chapter.

- Astrology Chart.

- exercise; Past Life Experience.

_Examinations:_

- Complete Quiz 12.

- Complete Test 6 Over Chapters 11 and 12.

**Review 2**

_Assignments:_

Study Chapters 1-12.

_Examinations:_

Final Exam Over Chapters 1 through 12

* * *

Heather looked back up at Mahaad after a few moments. Blue-green eyes showed uncertainty, but a spark of determination. She took a deep breath, held it, then let it out slowly.

"Let's get to it."

The highly esteemed, master of the craft smiled and turned to sit sideways on the bed, patting the spot beside him and handing her an empty composition notebook when she joined him. "Leave the first half of the journal open for vocabulary. Don't forget to leave a space between the different definitions so it's easier to distinguish them." She nodded and opened the book and made a title page for the class, turned the page and made another title page for the vocabulary.

The renowned magician spoke again when she'd completed her task. "Turn to the center and on the right, make another Title page for Notes. Make sure to title the top of each page when starting a new topic, leave a space between points on the topics, and only ever write on one side of each of the pages to avoid it bleeding through. You can write it out in pencil now, but I want it rewritten in pen before you turn it in to me."

Heather sighed but smiled. "Yes, Mahaad."

"Ready for the first chapter?"

"As I'll ever be."

"Then lets begin."

Author's Note:

Hope you all liked it. Read and review in any case. Mad love to you all! The course material for chapter one is coming up next... XD I'm having so much fun with this. Not sure if it's going to end up being a section per chapter or a chapter... per... chapter. XD lol but I'll finger it out ;) catch you all later.


	2. Chapter 1-1 Energy

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters, nor do I own some of the content in the lesson materials themselves for the purpose of being incapable of being able to rewrite it in my own words or at times being incapable of saying it better myself. I will attempt to add a full bibliography at the end of the story and site my materials where I drew from other sources. I'm no expert but I'll do my best. I don't own it. Please don't sue me. ^_^

* * *

The next afternoon, it was humid. The sun shone brightly fighting against the dark clouds rolling in from the West. Two young women worked in the garden. It wasn't much, just a meter wide patch of dirt, two year old mulch, and aesthetically pleasing bushes that circled their trailer. Excuse me, can't let anyone in the neighborhood hear it called that. You see, they didn't live in the trailer park across the road from the dump, or even the county land-fill (Mount Doom, as they called it) . They lived in the manufactured housing community across from the future ski resort. It was a nice double wide mobile home on a decent patch of lawn with a large, beautiful front patio. But it was still up on cinder blocks behind the neat trim siding. They weren't fooled.

It was a little pricey each month, but it was worth it. The neighborhood was kind and quiet. The park's clubhouse had spacious sitting room with a stone fireplace, a small open library, a wellness center, and a large pool. There was a short paved walking trail, a basketball court, a roller hockey court and a nice little park and play set for the toddling young.

Wiping a stray raindrop from her forehead the taller of the two looked up. Gauging the sky, she took a deep breath and wedged her gardening tool under her arm and stooped, wincing slightly to pick up the others.

"Looks like we're calling it a day, sis." The woman stood stretching and tossed the rake up to the patio. She closed her eyes and reopened the eyes of her spirit and walked to a door with no wall surrounding it; nothing in front of, or behind it. It was darker here, a light mist hung in the air. There was no ceiling or walls, or floor, just a void. and doors of all styles each from different places and time periods. She opened it and stepped into the brightly lit room. A bedroom filled with knickknacks and pictures and books. On the bed sat another young woman that should have been her twin. "Sorry we didn't get it all done outside today. We'll finish tomorrow if the weather clears."

The woman on the bed looked up and smiled. "It's ok. The Mommie won't really mind much if she sees it was worked on."

The first woman laughed a bit bitterly. "Oh, it was worked on. Anyway, you staying in your soul room, or you wanna come chill?"

"I'm good."

"Are you sure? It's your body. You should really be there more often..." She was cut of by the other.

"My Blue Cord is fine, Stormi. It's not even attached to that body anymore. Besides, there's a reason I left. I'm fine here." she assured her collective before her. "You can hang out. It's all good."

The spirit shrugged. "Alright, Liz. Whatever you say. "Well, Mahaad should be here any minute anyway."

She closed her eyes and reopened them again in corporeal form, and immediately felt another raindrop. Not even a second had passed on the material plane as she'd spoken to the true owner of the body.

Her friend, roommate and unofficially adopted little sister, Heather nodded and stood, gathered her clippers and the mat she'd been sitting on, and brushed off her pant legs.

"I need to go take my first class with Mahaad today anyway. Any chance you'd help me study later?"

The older of the two smiled and let her dark brown hair free from a hair tie and shook her head to the wind enjoying the air flow, then tied it back off her neck again, her tanned face shimmered with sweat from the labored task. "Who says I know anything about it?"

"Damn it, Stormi. Maybe because you were his student back in the day? Maybe because you use the stuff practically everyday on your missions? You know more about than I do."

"Maybe I've forgotten the basic stuff? And that was a long time ago. Besides, it wasn't technically me. It was a whole other life." The brunette trailed off turning away to hide a smile.

"You have not. You're her collective. You have the memories of ALL your lives." Heather countered laying the tools on the patio.

"Says who?" Stormi responded laughing lightly.

"Well, I should hope you have not forgotten." A new voice joined the conversation making Heather jump slightly and both to turn toward the new arrival. Mahaad stepped forward, growing in substance with each step. His spiritual form, barely definable, transparent like glass, grew to a easily visible translucence. You could only really tell he was a spirit if he was in the direct sunlight, or it a bright light shone behind him. There was little energy in this world to work with, and not wanting to unset any balances, he very rarely took a corporeal form.

Stormi bowed her head and performed an intricate bow as Heather began complaining about him appearing out of know-where and scaring the crap out of her every chance he got.

The older of the two straightened ignoring her friend and sister's banter. "Of course I haven't forgotten, Master Mahaad. I was only teasing her."

The ancient spirit nodded in acknowledgement of his alumni's respectful actions and turned to Heather who was still grumbling. He shook his head and laughed lightly. It was a musical sound that filled the air.

"Heather, he spoke still grinning, go get cleaned up. Your lesson shall begin as soon as you're finished."

She nodded and hurried inside to shower and change into clean clothes.

"How are things?" Stormi asked him as she opened the umbrella over the outdoor table and sat on one of the shaded chairs.

Mahaad joined her, quiet for a while. It was a comfortable silence. One forged of a long friendship. He finally responded.

"I've seen darker days, but brighter nights as well."

"Shouldn't that be the other way around?"

"Should it? I meant what I said."

Stormi was quiet for a while, contemplating that thought. "I suppose."

Mahaad turned toward her slightly. "Do you remember? How things were then?"

"What do you mean, how things were?"

"I do not wish to be too harsh on her. Yet, I do not believe lenience to be effective."

"Find balance. It might take a bit. But you can do it. You're the greatest teacher I know of. Don't be afraid to push her as hard and as fast as she can withstand. But don't move forward on the material until she's got the material down and packed."

Mahaad nodded in agreeable. "That's nothing I didn't know though. He sighed, considering the pabulum as she sat up straighter with an idea.

"Make this a beta class!" she exclaimed.

"A what?"

"A test class. Then you can start expanding and have more students once you've figured out exactly how to teach in this time period."

He nodded thoughtfully. "There are certainly enough resources. Very well. We'll see how this goes." He stood and walked inside, phasing through the front door. "When is your mother due home?" He asked as I joined him, opening and closing the door.

"She doesn't get off until ten tonight. She's working a 16."

The magician nodded and entered Stormi and Heather's bedroom the same way as he had the house. "Are you ever going to clean this up?"

I followed him in and shut the door behind me quickly before either of the cats could escape to the rest of the house and start a fight with the other household cats."There's not enough room for everything! I'll be in my own place again soon." She frowned. "As soon as this lawyer gets done being a dip shit."

"Watch your tongue."

She sighed. "Yes, Master. I'll try to be more respectful."

He nodded as Heather came in.

She sat on the bed, finished drying her hair and pulled her notebook and a binder of loose-leaf paper from the bookshelf. Stormi dug around in a drawer on the desk and emerged with a mechanical pencil, a rubber eraser and pulled her laptop from under the edge of the bed where it wouldn't be knocked over by a cat or stepped on by accident, and put on some soft instrumental music.

The tall hazel eyed twenty-four year old looked expectantly up at Mahaad. Then, closed her eyes and inhaled when he nodded. The Egyptian spirit stepped up to her then seemed to step through her, less than a moment later, her posture shifted, sort of, stood straighter. When Liz's body's eyes opened again, they were sky blue. Anyone capable of seeing the spirits would see the magician rather than her. Should he look in the mirror when channeling through her form, he'd see himself. He'd see his own hand when looking down at it. The only ones unaware of the shift, were those who had no knowledge of the world beyond their veil.

He pulled out a thick stack of papers, bound with cord by the top right corner where each page had been hole punched and opened to the beginning. His eyes skimmed the page and he sat back thinking. Then sat straight again and met Heather's eyes.

"What is Energy?" He asked her.

"Um... it's uh..." She frowned thinking. "I'm not sure how to put that into words." The young woman finally stated, head down.

"Quit being so diffident and sit up straight. You have no cause to shrink down and be so timid. You are here to learn, and you are intelligent enough to do so. I rarely will ask you questions that you know the full answers to. I ask because I want to know what you know already and how much is accurate. Understand this before we begin. There is no wrong way to go about what I am teaching you once the basics are understood. There are only wrong ways to use it."

She sat straighter and gave him a sheepish look. When he frowned, she did her best to wipe it away and focus on what was at hand.

"I will teach you a very base form. A sort of foundation on which you will work. Then, once this class is complete and you move on to more advanced studies, you will begin to find a more natural use that will suit you. This is a set path, one with direct answers to direct questions. I do not deal in mysterious, vague, and ill-defined, or generalized questions and answers on an abstract subject.

"A good portion of what I am teaching you can be backed by science. The rest you can access by logical thinking once you have a grounding and firm basis of what you're studying." He spoke clearly, giving emphasis to his speech cadence. His words were not rushed or hurried and allowed the mind to comprehend what he said as he said it before the next sentence was spoken.

"Now," He continued. "What is energy?"

Heather shook her head, this time without shrinking. "I don't know."

"Vocabulary word number one, energy." He began, motioning to the notebook. She quickly retrieved it and began writing.

"Energy is the force required to sustain activity."

She listed a "1" in the margin and wrote the word and definition, skipped a line and printed a "2" in the margin before looking back up at him, giving him her full attention.

"Now," His confident smooth voice continued. "This gives us one truth; Energy is energy. Positive or negative, light or dark, fire, water, air, or earth, whether its energy expended running a mile, or used to cast a spell, all energy has a neutral alignment. How you direct energy is where differences arise.

When you eat or drink, your body metabolizes this sustenance into the energy that you use to go about your daily life. Because of this, when practicing energy work, it's important to afterwards, have something small to eat. This naturally restores balance to your body as well as renews your connection to this world by reminding you on a deeper level that you are a part of the physical, but we'll talk more about that later."

Heather nodded, eyes unfocused, deep in thought. Then she leaned forward and began jotting notes. After a moment, her teacher continued.

"Like energy's descendants, sound and light, it travels in wavelengths. The lower the energy's frequency, the longer the wavelength, and the farther it can reach, the higher the frequency, the shorter the wavelength and the less distance it can travel." He paused while she copied that into the second half of her journal on a page she labeled as "Energy". She looked back up expectantly and he moved on.

"Now, some wavelengths exist on more than one "Plane of Existence", which I'll also tell you more about in later chapters. When this occurs, it is called metaphysical energy." She copied that down as well.

"Your next vocabulary word is Metaphysical, or Metaphysics. It refers to anything not in the physical world; as opposed to the next word for you to define, mundane, meaning anything with little or no knowledge of, or ability to use metaphysics."

Heather copied down the two words and definitions and looked back up smiling.

* * *

Read and Review. I'll post more as I get it together.


	3. Chapter 1-2 Breathing

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters, nor do I own some of the content in the lesson materials themselves for the purpose of being incapable of being able to rewrite it in my own words or at times being incapable of saying it better myself. I will attempt to add a full bibliography at the end of the story and site my materials where I drew from other sources. I'm no expert but I'll do my best. I don't own it. Please don't sue me. ^_^

* * *

"Among the most simplistic functions of life required by our bodies is breathing." Mahaad spoke in a clear tone, with a small smile playing on his face.  
They'd moved outside to the patio, rain beat down around them, dripping from the overhanging roof onto the railing. The air was still and papers were not in danger of flying off. While humid, the rain had cooled the temperature to a comfortable degree.  
"That would be your next vocabulary word."  
Heather nodded and wrote "Breathing" into her already open notebook.  
" It is the act of drawing in clean useful oxygen-rich air and being rid of carbon dioxide waste." He paused while she wrote then continued.  
"Now, I know a lot of this seems very simple. And you likely will have a keen grasp on some of the concepts in at least this chapter. I only make a section about the simple things so that you can be made aware how necessary each piece is to the whole. Even small and simple things."  
Heather nodded. Sometimes the simple things are over looked because they aren't noticed."  
"Exactly. for instance, breathing. It's a task in our lives so basic that we, quite literally, do it in our sleep without even realizing that we are. Yet, breathing is not truly as simple as it seems." He was no longer paying any attention to his notes. The spirit of the Dark Magician flowed through his instruction second naturedly, voice brimming with passionate accentuation. It was his natural state. He was as comfortable as he ever was while teaching a subject that he loved so whole heartedly.  
"The way we breathe affects us in an unimaginable number of ways. When something startles us we take a rapid, forceful inhalation of air. This forces oxygen through our bodies and begins a chain reaction that helps to put us on our highest alert." Mahaad paced slightly, only ever pausing briefly, looking for the right words to explain before they found him and flowed like an unobstructed stream.  
"Slower, deeper breathing techniques can lower our pain threshold during times of stress, reducing or even eliminating the need for medicinal pain management. Breathing slowly in through the nose and out through the mouth relaxes the body in preparation for meditation.  
"The list goes on and on showing how breathing affects our bodies physically, and most people are aware of these phenomena, yet there are few who ever begin to understand how breathing, and the art of breathing, can help shape the world around us, both in physical and metaphysical ways."  
The teacher paused taking a deep breath of his own, gazing off across the lawn, blue eyes vibrant in the cloud covered afternoon, a contented smile filling his features.  
"Take a moment," He began again pivoting from the view and looking back at his student. "to think back in your life to some of your key moments in breathing. Your first breath gave you the ability to sound out your emotions and desires, the magick of vocal communication. A breath of warm, steamy air relaxes both the body and soul, helping you to surpass illness. A gasp of cold, crisp air during snow fall can leave you feeling clean and refreshed. The breath found in the warm kiss of a lover can be more powerfully intoxicating than the strongest drug."  
Heather blushed, ducking her head slightly. If Mahaad noticed, which he likely had as he never missed much, he chose not to comment and continued without missing a beat.  
"Patterned deep-breathing calms the nerves and reduces pain, or a sharp inhalation in response to a fear stimulus signals your body to tighten your muscles in preparation for fight or flight as I mentioned at the beginning of the lesson. These examples also go on and on demonstrating how we use breathing techniques in our everyday life."  
Again he paused this time his gaze was distant, focused on his thoughts. "I want five examples of when you've used different forms of breathing in you life as your first assignment. I want all assignments on loose leaf paper with a line between each answer or response. For future reference, any reports I assign you are to be double-spaced. And only ever use a single side of the pages on any assignment, same as in your journal."  
"Yes, Master." Curls hung in the student's face as she made a note of the assignment in a daily planner.  
When she'd finished writing, he began yet again. "Continuing from these tasks and accomplishments of breathing, we can focus our breathing techniques to be more useful to us in our energy work. An experienced practitioner uses focused inhalations and exhalations to draw, focus, manipulate and expend energies." Heather flipped her journal to the second half, quickly made "Breathing" the title at the top of the next empty page, and began scrawling notes.  
"Remind me that we're going to add a separate lesson on handwriting at some point before we get too far into this." Mahaad mentioned almost to himself watching her write.  
She flushed and ducked her head but said nothing continuing her notes.  
"Inhaling energy or drawing energy in through the breath. is your next vocabulary word. It allows you to refresh yourself, draw a surface charge that can be later focused and utilized, or in some cases draw energies or ailments out of another for balancing or healing purposes." His student jotted the term and it's definition then flipped back to make notes on what all it was used for. Mahaad Paused letting her catch up, repeating the last bits for her as she wrote, then continued.  
"Inhaling residual energies around you can also give you a sort of reconnaissance of the area, letting you know who and what is currently around you or has been here recently.  
The next word for you to define is opposite to the last one, Exhaling energy meaning...?"  
Heather looked up at his questioning tone, faltered a moment then blinked to clear her thoughts and answered "pushing energy out?"  
"That sounds like another question rather than an answer."  
She flinched then repeated herself more certainly.  
Mahaad nodded slightly. "Pushing energy out... through the breath specifically. There are many methods of pushing energy outward. Always be specific in this subject."  
She nodded. "Right." The definition was copied into her journal and she had written the term again in her notes section and was looking expectantly to Mahaad to continue within moments.  
He chuckled lightly at her look and did so. "Exhaling energy works outwardly in a variety of ways, each unique and dependent on how we choose to focus outward; to attack, to heal, to defend, to let others know we are there or any number of other purposes.  
"Once we begin to understand how powerful something as simple as breathing can be, can we begin to practice and use it to our advantage.  
"Your mind, while powerful, is erratic. You must be able to clear it of distractions to use your power properly and to its fullest potential. Focusing on slowing and patterning your breathing automatically slows down your thoughts to an easier and steadier pace."  
He brought one of the chairs, around to sit facing his student and sat in it. "What I'm teaching you as a very basic breathing pattern. Breath in slowly to a count of four, hold for four, exhale for four, and hold four, then repeat." Mahaad began a slow count as Heather practiced the exercise for several minutes.

* * *

Read and Review! all the loves and cookies


	4. Chapter 1-3 Grounding

ohaidere to iloveyugiohGX93. Thanks for the review! Do you think I'm going a little fast? ^^; those technically aren't chapters.. they're the sections of the chapter. But I can definitely do one a day, no prob. I had just been posting them as I finish em. Thanks for the advice! ^_^ I love hearing from whoever reads the stuffs. So everybody else enjoy and read and review. All the loves!

As always, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the randomness, like the carnies (2whoops), that isn't mine, or through the wormhole (awesome show) Morgan Freeman is god. yes good. anywho... Only my OC's are mine. there's some minor swearing in this one. ^^; I'll * out the worst of it... mostly Maru... .

Sew two Auel, haz gewdnite.

* * *

Mahaad sat on the floor of the living room in his spirit form, legs crossed, eyes closed, humming a tune with no melody to guide it. Alf, a fat orange cat lumbered by, stopping to sniff at the edges of his translucent cloak, then continued on to the hearth and lay down in front of the unlit fireplace.

Above the mantle, the TV played a new episode of Morgan Freeman's Through the Wormhole, watched by Heather and Liz, both sprawled out on the couch, munching on tortilla chips and salsa.

"Ya suuuuure you don't want any cotton candy?" Another spirit bounced around the room, eating out of a paper bag of blue and pink fluff. "It's freeeesh! Just made it myself!"Both girls laughed at his antics.

"No, Louis. I'm really not trying to eat anything overly sweet right now." Liz responded.

"Fine!" He squealed in a high-pitched tone, his lower vocal chords being incapable of making any sound, just one result of his tragic childhood. "I didn't wanna share anyway!" He turned away hugging the bag tightly and stuck out his lower lip, pouting.

Heather sighed and smirked slightly at him. "I'd like a little piece."

The smile that took over Louis's face was bright enough to fill an auditorium, and he practically pranced the few feet it took to be standing before her, holding out the bag to her. "Blue or Pink?! Or... or, or, or... I could go back to the Carnival really quick and get green or orange or, or...!"

"Blue is fine. Maybe, a bit of pink." Heather cut him off, plucking a see-through bit of fluffy candy from his bag and popping it in her mouth. "I'm never going to get over the fact that I can touch things on the spirit plane, and actually taste it!"

Liz laughed. "Welcome to my life. It's because Hosts exist on more than the material level. Try having that Maru, Haru, Polis, and Louis arguing over what Ringmaster said in the main halls while you're trying to finish a test for an advanced trig. course that if you fail you'll lose your 4.0 GPA! Good thing Alau wasn't there." She sighed heavily and sank lower into the couch. The hallways outside her soul room were filled with doors, each leading to the soul room of another spirit that channeled through her from time to time. Amidst it all was a large room, a construct from Liz's soul, that acted like a living room for the spirits. It gave them all a sort of common place. How easy was it for one person to be in trouble of some sort, shut their eyes long for an instant, no more than a blink, and in that point, outside their own timestream, contact others from whole other worlds and let the know of the situation and see if any could aide them? And that was just one of the perks. It gave way for a socialism as well.

Liz was a Bringer, a host class unlike most others. She worked for the Counsel of Elysian as a Guardian of Light in Shadow. And she'd, throughout her past lives, been doing it longer than any other Guardian. Not to say she was the first, just that those who'd been her predecessors, had fallen. It was hard, and took up most of her time. Every time she tried to put it on hold to handle problems in her own world, events tended to turn for the worse. She had finally found a good balance, going to school, living off of her inheritance until she had her degree, and protecting all of the existences the poliverse had to offer one mission at a time. It was a labor of love.

Most of the spirits she channeled were friends she'd made during her missions in other dimensions, timelines, or even other planes. Only other hosts though, had the ability to channel through other hosts, but they were everywhere. Many times, they were unaware of it, and there were countless host classes, all with differing abilities, strengths, and weaknesses. Others though, she'd met out of general travel or on the random. She tried to make friends everywhere she went, keep up with the contacts, and make sure their numbers always outnumbered those who she'd pissed off in completing said missions.

He face showned up on more than one wanted dead or alive poster in the Nethervoid and on Echoside. And demented being were always interested in making a profit.

"Hey! We shut up!" A voice came from the kitchen just before Haru stepped into the doorway of living room, drying his hands thoroughly on a small dish towel and tossing it up to land draped over his shoulder. He'd transposed his spirit to take a physical form. It was something that took a lot of energy, but that was something the carnies had plenty of.

"On your left." Another voice, similar in pitch, but sharper in tone than Haru's came from deeper in the kitchen. Haru rolled his eyes as he took a step to the right, raising and bending his left arm to smack a spice jar with his elbow, mid-flight, that had been pitched at him like a baseball.

Haru knocked it just enough to cease its forward momentum and toss it spinning a few inches in the air. He pivoted so the jar landed sideways on the slope of his right shoulder, and let it roll down to just above his wrist, then flicked it up again, turned back toward the kitchen and caught it in front of him as he scowled at his twin.

"Show off." I muttered to Heather who nodded but was smiling, still suprised sometimes at the jugglers' skill level.

"Always throwin' shit at me! Even off stage!"

"Gotta keep ya on your f***ing toes, baby bro."

"Shut up! By like, five minutes!"

"Make me, b**ch."

Haru scowled. "Jackass"

"F***er."

"You f***er! You dug 'er up!"

"You buried 'er!"

"With your shovel!"

"So? You killed 'er!"

"With your poison!"

"You brewed it!"

"With your ingredients!"

"You bought them!"

"With your money!"

"Only 'cause you asked me to!"

"It was your idea!"

Suddenly, it was silent. Both brothers ceased arguing the moment they realized no sound was coming out. But they were not the only ones effected. Everything had gone quiet. Then, after several moments, the air broke and the ticking of the clock could be heard again. Morgan Freeman's voice came again from the TV mounted on the wall above the mantle of the electric fireplace, and after a banter about hated spells, it was reasonably quiet again as Haru went back to cooking and Maru went back to subtly pestering him.

A long low sigh was drawn in the living room. "Thank the Gods." Mahaad murmured quietly, almost to himself.

Liz laughed. "As many siblings as you have Mahaad, I'd think that you'd be used to constant bickering."

Mahaad's eyebrows lowered as he turned his gaze on her with a slightly faint look in his eyes. He sighed again and pulled himself up to stand from his meditative seat. "There must be somewhere where I need not hear it as a constant." He spoke wistfully.

Liz gave him an apologetic look and hugged him spontaneously. "I'm sorry nobody ever shuts up."

"It's hardly your doing. And I do enjoy the relative peacefulness of coming here. There are far fewer stressors, and I can give myself a moment to forget to be worried about it all." He returned the hug, pulling her close a moment.

"Love you, big brother." Liz spoke, the voice was her's but was tinted slightly with an accented. In one of her past lives, she'd known the high priest well. He'd indeed been her older brother.

"I love you as well, little sister." Mahaad smiled as he pulled away, ruffling Miha'eh's hair. She'd taken Liz's form for a moment. Long enough to hug him and get him to smile before fading back to her soul room. She'd been very interested in a new Dean Koontz book series she'd found amongst Liz's collection of random stuff and was returning to it before she lost her page.

Mahaad again ruffled Liz's hair as she returned to control and laughed when she shirked from him and shoved him lightly to get away. She ran a few steps across the living room and around the corner, disappearing into the kitchen.

He looked on chuckling lightly and turned his attention to the otehr side of the living room when applause began. Heather, who'd been watching the whole thing, munching on popcorn with Louis were clapping and laughing.

"Encore!" Louis shouted whistling.

"Shut up clown!" Maru's voice came from the kitchen, but there was no further response.

The blond magician laughed a bit harder. "Where'd the popcorn come from."

Louis swallowed. "Well... A long time ago somebody found out that if you throw some seeds on the ground and wait, they'll grow. And then... A long time after that... Somebody else decided that corn was yummy. Then.. A long time after that..." Mahaad scrunched up his face at the overloaded response and made a mental note to always ask the Dark Carnival's head clown more specific questions.

Heather clamped her hand over his mouth. He licked her immediately.

"Ewww!" She scrunched her face up laughing and wiping her hand on his pant leg. She realized after a moment that it was just making her hand sticky from whatever he'd gotten all over himself, (Probably from making cotton candy earlier.), and decided to use her own jeans as her make-shift towel. She looked up at her teacher. "He went and grabbed it."

The tall blond magician shook his head in amusement. "Are you ready for another section?"

Heather nodded and hugged Louis as they exchanged a "see you later". She'd studied the other two sections and had written each vocabulary word and it's definition out on another separate sheet and given it to Mahaad as an assignment from the previous day. He motioned toward the hall, and the two left the community part of the house, and retreated to the quiet of the bedroom.

By the time the spell-caster had finished rearranging the pillows to make a comfortable seating area, Heather had gathered her class materials. They made themselves comfortable.

"Grounding," Mahaad began without needing to consult his lesson plans. "Is your next vocabulary word. It is the act of pushing energy out of yourself and into the ground. Once that is complete, you must center yourself. The next term you must be able to define is centering, the act of drawing in fresh renewed energy from the earth and balancing this new energy within yourself." Mahaad let her write, then asked "Why do we call it grounding? Where did that term come from?"

Heather blinked. "Um... because that's where we're sending the energy?"

"Is that a question or your answer?"

The young woman shrank in her seat a bit. "I'm not sure."

"You are unsure, or you do not know?"

"Huh?"

"If you are uncertain, that means you might have some idea, as opposed to simply not knowing the answer. In this craft, there are no maybe's, no almost's nor close enough's." He began gently, reaching out to bring her chin up as he usually did. "There is no room for error at all. It requires a preciseness in all aspects. What I'm teaching you is something you, by the end of the last class, will not need to think about to come up with the answer. It will be common knowledge. You will know these answers as surely as you know that one plus one is two. And above all else, you must always, be absolutely certain in every answer you give me, or be straight and respond that you are uncertain or do not know. That is preparation for doing this in the field. THere, you must be certain. So here, you must be certain. Do you understand?"

Heather nodded wincing at the thought. Then she took a deep steadying breath, steeling herself to the challenge, and nodded firmly. "Why is it called grounding?"

Mahaad beamed at her response. "Well, the answer to that deals with where the term came from. You see, the term grounding is not originally a craft term, it was taken by the communities of spell-workers in the modern day because of the similarities in what happens."

Heather cocked her head to the side slightly, chin resting on her fists propped up on her knees comfortably as she listened, occasionally reacing for her pencil to jot down notes.

"Outside of energy manipulation," Mahaad continued, "the terms grounding or grounded are references to the way in which electricity, a raw form of energy, operates and moves. To be grounded means that there is either a direct or indirect connection between the conductor and the Earth through which electricity can move. And the thing about electricity is that it moves towards the ground, and unless you provide a clear path to the ground," He paused considering his next words. "Air," he began hesitantly. "is a poor conductor to electricity, but not necessarily a resister to it or other forms, it won't move through you." He paused again. "Though, too much electricity can arch, or jump through the air to another conductor or to a ground. but first the air must be ionized, or broken down, and it takes about three million volts to arch approximately one meter," He seemed to be talking more to himself now, as if repeating newly gained knowledge again for his own benefit to help him retain it. "but that's still depending on moisture, air pressure, and the three million will start the arch, after that it's kind of complicated." He laughed as Heather's expression grew quizzical.

"My appologies, I digress."

"How do you know all this?" Heather asked, her mouth slightly open and a dumbfounded look on her face. "I mean... You're from like, thousands of years ago!"

"I've been within this world for well over a decade though."

"But still... That's... That sort of thing is..." She couldn't find the words to reflect her surprise at his knowledge of the modern world.

"I've spent a lot of time in this world. I do not use a translation spell anymore, instead I sat with Liz in her classes as a child and learned it. She was one of the first people I met here, and she was only six. I was charged to protect her and teach her until she came of age and ability to begin her work for the counsel again in this life."

"That doesn't explain how you know how many volts it takes to jump through the air." Heather frowned unconsciously. Mahaad realized then exactly what she meant.

"I have been a scholar my whole life. I enjoy nothing more than learning all I can, except perhaps sharing it. As for how I know about electricity's properties, Liz's father was an engineer and had several degrees in technology. He was constantly teaching her things. And I listened and did further research when I noted how similarly it acted to the energy I use for my craft."

"That makes more sense. Because, jeesh Mahaad! I mean... How much do you have crammed into your brain?! I think things would start falling out of mine if I tried to learn and remember that much."

"It would not." he responded adamantly. "And if you give yourself a chance, you can prove it. Stop underestimating yourself. Your capacity to learn is extrordinary and you retension suffers no ill. It is not your fault no one knew how or cared enough to teach you in such a was that you could understand it, or to motivate you to try different ways of studying. It is not your fault that as a child you were not made to do what was necessary. No child is responsible for things such as that."

"They told me I'm stupid, and that I can't do anything right so don't bother. They said things like that my whole life." She spoke quietly.

"They are wrong." It was a firm declaration. She looked up at him after a moment and he met her grey-green eyes in an unwavering conviction and held it until she looked away, mist threatening in their corners.

"Now," he began softly. She looked back up and took a moment to compose herself. He nodded slightly in approval. "back to the subject, an example of how electricity flows. If you jump in the air and touch an exposed electrical wire, It's likely that nothing will happen. But if you stand on the ground and touch the same wire, you get shocked. If you're not touching the ground, electricity won't move through you. This process is why birds can sit on power lines and not get fried. This is true whether you're standing on dirt or at the top of a ten story building. You don't need to be directly touching the ground, you just need to have a connection to it for a pathway to form. Of course this pathway can be blocked by substances that resist it, such as rubber, or conduct electricity poorly, such as air like I was saying before."

"Okay, I think I got it." Heather spoke when he stopped and gave her a questioning look.

"Moving on to magickal grounding, then" the spell-caster continued. "Although techniques differ and there are a few variations of the term with adulterated forms of the act of grounding, but here, we are going to use the very most basic definition of grounding as pushing energy out of yourself and into the Earth, in a sense very similar to how electricity would move into the ground. And likewise, much like the way in which electricity works, you don't have to be touching the physical ground below you in order to ground your energy. You can just as easily do it from the tenth story of a building or even an airplane, it doesn't take nearly as much spun energy to cross the air as it does raw electricity."

"Spun energy?"

"Yes, energy moves in waves like I expressed previously. I'll get more into that in the next section and even more so in further chapters, but for now, imagine these waves all around you. They are light threads. They are made up of the slight movements in the air around the room as someone walks by, in the light coming from the bulb in the ceiling. The slight electrical signals that fire across the synapses in you brain as you hear what I'm saying, interpret the vibrations from those waves as sound and words, then consider them and consciously think about it are the little threads of energy. They manifest in the electrical signal in your heart making it beat regularly. Being able to harness these threads of energy, and weave them, spindle them, or bend them according to your will, is what I'm going to teach you. But again, we're getting off subject."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. Always question if you are uncertain or anything I tell you. Question everything. I'll always try to answer them. And when I don't know, which can be likely often enough, I might know someone who does and will get back to you. We'll be going more into it as the lessons progress. However, now, these are the bases that you must have a firm grasp on before you or anyone should ever move forward.

I insist on making sure you know these terms and have basic skills first. That's why I made this class." He made a face muttering about the dangers of dabbling. "Without them, you'll have little success in the more intermediate areas, and likely none in the advanced studies, for it is this, that you must master first. It takes these seemingly simple or boring pieces to be able work more."

"Right," Heather nodded smiling a bit. "Like, you have to be able to add before you can do algebra, you have to know algebra before you can move on to calculus or geometry or trigonometry."

"Yes, but why? Why is algebra so important to those more advanced classes?"

"Uhhh..."

"Because the base of all those other classes, are formulas. If you know the formula for deciphering a problem, the solution can be found.

"Oh, right." She nodded firmly.

"So, unlike electricity, you don't need to be touching the earth at all to ground. The energies of your body and everything around you are lucid threads, mixing with and being absorbed by or reabsorbing, other energies. That energy can be conducted through almost anything with practice. Air, water, fire, earth, metal, plants, stones, and much more conduct energies cast out and shaped by practitioners.

"So, moving forward again, there are many different reasons why a person would want to ground. For instance, if they had managed to acquire stronger energy than they were capable of managing, if they had absorbed energy that was incompatible with them or was otherwise harmful or imbalanced, if energy was having an undesired effect on mood, or even if something attacked by infecting the practitioner with adverse energy.

"There are hundreds of reasons someone would want or need to ground themselves. But, specifically grounding is not the only means of being rid of unwanted energy.

"There are, of course, other methods a person could use for the same effects. To list a few, they could cleanse themselves, they could bleed out unwanted energy, or they could even convert the energy. Each of these techniques are best used under certain circumstances, but most times grounding is the best, fastest, and easiest method to use.

"One of the main advantages of grounding is its speed and ease of use. For those who are at least a little practiced at energy manipulation, touching their hand to the ground is enough of a ritual aid to effectively and quickly ground, although touching the ground is a superfluous act and grounding can be achieved without doing so." He stopped a moment to let her catch up with her notes.

"The other big advantage is that the energy goes into the Earth. Energy has to go somewhere, and energy can do things and attract things. With grounding you have a safe place to put it. The Earth is a huge renewable source of energy that is quite capable of taking care of itself."

He narrowed his eye frowning off to the side and muttering a moment, then continued as if he hadn't missed a beat. Heather giggled at his grumbling but kept listening."No matter how the humans abuse it. It will survive and renew itself. they will be the ones that do not continue if they're not careful... But, energy-wise, there's nothing I can think of that you can hold within your body that would be enough to hurt the planet or even pollute it for more than an instant before it equalized. Even in the cases of a reverse flow, when you draw in energy to center after grounding, you couldn't take enough energy into yourself to put a dent in Earth's reserves."

"Could you?" Heather's eyes gazed at him innocently enough but he frowned slightly.

"No." He answered quickly and went on with the studies without further comment. Heather smirked.  
"So long as a person isn't discriminatory, grounding can be used to push out large amounts of energy at near instantaneous speeds. For these reasons, grounding is usually the best course of action when the practitioner is being attacked with negativity or otherwise being manipulated by energy, or anytime the practitioner has absorbed energy which is immediately harming them.  
"For these reasons, it may be crude and a bit overkill, but because of its speed and ease it's usually the best method when engaged in combat."  
"But, I'm not expecting that to be a necessity any time soon."  
"But you are expecting it eventually, aren't you?"  
"Aren't you?" He responded solemnly. She lowered her head thoughtfully, a grave look on her face.  
"Bleeding is taking specific energy in the practitioner's body and slowly pushing it out from any point." He motioned for her journal. "This is another term for you vocabulary section." She copied the word and what it was then flipped to her notes and looked at him expectantly.  
"Bleeding is a bit tougher to accomplish than grounding and generally takes much longer, especially when the practitioner is being very meticulous about what has to go out and what should stay in. Bleeding also just releases the energy and doesn't put it anywhere, so it must dissipate from the air, which it will, since energy moves toward the ground if it is not otherwise directed. Although the method could be modified to release the energy into the Earth, but this makes bleeding even more difficult to accomplish and will make it take even longer.  
"Bleeding is best used when the real danger isn't immediate and the practitioner has a lot of time to work with, not only because of how long it takes to bleed energy, but also so there is ample time to diffuse the energy without much build-up. Because a person can't ground out all of their energy, in the same way as you are unable to breath out all the air from your lungs even if you tried, in cases where the offending energy is severe and deeply imbedded in the practitioner, a bleed can effectively rid the practitioner of the energy where simple grounding cannot.  
Also in cases where the practitioner has managed to isolate the offending energy into one area of their body, bleeding will push the energy out at its position, where as grounding will use large amounts of energy to flush the offending energy through the practitioner's body, using them as a conduit, and possibly infecting the entirety of their body with the energy."  
"So it's like drawing out a poison." Heather said.  
"Yes, as opposed to something like dialysis. Now, another way, write this down, is cleansing." She flipped again to her vocab section.  
"Cleansing, meanwhile, can remove energy, but at the same time the process was meant to do much more. So, your definition would be that, cleansing ritualistically grounds by removing desired energies. It tends to be a bit more complicated than grounding, and many people are dependent on ritual aid in order to cleanse themselves. With practice, cleansings can be done mentally and very quickly, but typically practitioners will still get better results via ritual, meaning these are essentially weak cleansing.  
Cleansing was meant to remove not only negative energy, but also outside energy and anything else that may have attached itself to the practitioner, while at the same time helping the practitioner rebalance themselves considering that you're drawing in energy at the same rate as you are expelling it as opposed to grounding where you do one than the other.  
"Using cleansing to get rid of energy is like running water in an already full dirty pot. As the new water comes in, it overflows and the old drains away, but you'll do a better job if you just dump the pot and refill it with clean water. Cleansing, like bleeding, also just dumps the energy, although unlike bleeding it does not do it all at once, it takes in energy as it releases it, allowing the new energy to mix with the old and much of that to be released as well.  
"Although cleansing and grounding overlap somewhat, each has specific purposes for which they're best suited, and as a replacement to grounding cleansing does not do as good a job while requiring more of the practitioner."  
Heather took a bit finishing a her notes then gestured for him for continue.  
"Lastly," He spoke just as animatedly as always, giving a spirit of interest to the subject. "there's energy conversions, in which energy is taken in and converted to whatever the practitioner wants it to be."  
"Sorry," his pupil commented. "Can you repeat that?" She had her notebook open and was writing Cleansing into her vocabulary."  
He thought for a moment for a more concise definition. "Converting Energy is the act of changing on energy pattern to another."  
"Okay, thanks. Continue?" She flipped back to the notes.  
"Alright, although this is, in many ways, superior to the other methods, it's not without its problems. To begin with, an energy conversion will do nothing if the practitioner needs to ground because they have too much energy inside them.  
"Secondly an energy conversion can be very complicated. Not only can it take a long time, but it can require a lot of a practitioner, especially when they are dealing with stronger energies or large amounts of energy. Even when an energy conversion may be the best option, there still may be a good chance that even an experience practitioner isn't capable of doing it. And, there are times when you may not want anything to do with the energy at all for various reasons."  
"Why is it so hard even for somebody that knows what they're doing?"  
"Each different thread of energy is in itself just that, a thread of energy. It takes a weave of different threads to make a string of energy, a wave. If you are at all unfamiliar with the specific weave pattern of the energy you are trying to convert or the pattern of what you want to convert it to, how are you going to do so?"  
"Oh, that makes sense."  
"In the end," he finished, "a conversion is good for conserving large amounts of energy the practitioner may want to use, but at times it's easiest just to throw it into the ground and be done with it."  
He watched her finish writing then gave her the assignment to copy the vocabulary terms and have them ready for him at the next lesson. "We'll do a grounding exercise then, and you can work on that for a while."  
"Ok." Heather said with a smile closing her journal for the moment. She bounced up and down a moment. "I'm excited. This is going to be fun." 

* * *

A/N  
Alright everybody. read and review. THis was a long chapter. Most won't have this much content. It was a big one. But a lot of it was story fodder. So let me know what ya think and I'll be back when the next is ready for uploading. peace out


End file.
